


ERROR: Memory Not Found

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Robot Sex, minor brainwashing, minor gore, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Reaper subdues Zenyatta and reprograms him.





	ERROR: Memory Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a curse, so here is a thing to free me from this curse. I give you: Reapyatta feat. Talon!Zenyatta!

“I sense much hatred within you, _Gabriel_. Although, it is quite curious, is it aimed only at yourself?” Zenyatta cocked his head to the side, remaining calm despite the position he was in. He was beat, and he was aware of this, but there was no need to panic. His captor, a man thought long dead, was using whatever foul technology possessed him to control and detain him. He could feel the nanobots crawling along his wires and circuitry, instilling upon him an almost-uncomfortable sensation that was nigh on too intimate for this situation.

“The man that you are attempting to reach, omnic, has been dead for ten years. Spare me your attempt at sympathy, it is wasted.” Reaper’s voice was distorted, sounding like it was coming from everywhere all at once, yet clearly coming from in front of him. Zenyatta was quick to recognize that this was due to the nanobots inhabiting his internal systems, and he would have shivered if he could have.

“What is it that you seek, then? You are wounded, I can feel your pain through the nanotechnology. Yet you are not here to seek my assistance with that. Your accelerated healing...it is not working this time, is it?” He groaned a little in pain when the bots around his core seemed to heat up with electricity, sending a bolt of pain along what could be considered his nervous system. 

“ _Quiet._ Your set of abilities is wasted on Overwatch. Think of this as an opportunity for promotion. Instead of wasting your time trying to save the mortal, why don’t you try boosting the immortal?” Reaper’s form shivered and disappeared as he moved closer, solidifying a mere couple of inches from Zenyatta. 

“You are asking me to abandon those who need me in Overwatch, to shift the balance in favor of you? Is this truly what you desire, Gabriel? You wish to jeopardize your friends, your family--”

“I said be quiet!” He snarled, sending more pain coursing through Zenyatta as the nanobots reacted to his sudden flare of anger. “Who is it keeping you tied down, monk? Is it that loud-mouthed cowboy?” His eyes narrowed, red irises almost invisible against the black sclera. 

Ash and smoke puffed out between his exposed teeth as he laughed, the sound raw and grating even to Zenyatta. “It’s the cyborg. The younger Shimada, is it not? You two have grown quite close, haven’t you? I have a word of advice for you. Don’t get attached, you’re just asking to get someone killed.” A talon pressed against his jaw, turning his head this way and that. 

“Is that a threat?” His voice remained steady, despite the brief amount of fear that touched his sensors. Reaper laughed again, caressing Zenyatta’s cheek for a moment. 

“It can be, if you choose not to cooperate. Genji would be all too easy to dispose of. After all, he is half machine.” As if to remind him, Reaper’s nanobots went into a flurry, sending his systems into a state of brief disarray and panic as the sensations of pleasure and pain flickered through him. When he came back to his senses, Reaper was staring at him expectantly. He nodded. 

“You may do with me as you wish, Gabriel, just leave Genji and the rest of them alone.” He spoke softly, hoping to assure the safety of his teammates before he was turned into whatever it was that Reaper was after. A pleased hum resonated from the man in front of him, who leaned in to brush his lips across Zenyatta’s cheek. 

“I won’t harm the cyborg, but that’s as far as my courtesy extends. Welcome to Talon, Zenyatta.” He pulled back, laughing nearly maniacally as a sharp burst of pain overloaded Zenyatta’s circuits, enough so to power him down. As his sensors went offline, he was vaguely aware of being dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw was Reaper speaking swiftly into a communicator before the world went black around him. 

_..._

_......_

_..................._

_System Boot: ERROR, BOOT SEQUENCE CANNOT ACTIVATE_

_System Backup: ERROR, BACKUP MISSING OR CORRUPTED_

_Boot from file? Y or N?_

_Y_

_System Booting from File, Please Stand By..._

_...................._

_......_

_..._

“...tin can! I told you it wasn’t worth our time. His model is outdated, probably can’t even process the file.” A woman’s voice, not unlike Reaper’s, if one looked past the grainy quality of the wraith’s voice.

“Sombra, have patience. That tin can might be outdated, but he possesses a different set of abilities than any of the omnics produced today.” Reaper sounded closer, as if he were leaning over him, inspecting him. His auditory systems were the only ones online right now, but slowly, gradually, he was getting feedback from the rest of his sensors. Touch was the next one. He became aware that he was laying flat on a hard surface, and someone, some _thing_ was caressing his jaw. Reaper. 

When his vision came back online, he realized that he was in a sterile, white hospital room, laying flat on a metal table. A starch white sheet was draped across his form, and Reaper was standing next to him. Behind him stood a girl who looked to be no older than her early 20’s, and he figured that that must be Sombra. She looked wholly uninterested in the whole conversation.

“Speak of the devil, look who’s awake. Sombra. A moment?” Reaper motioned to the door, and, with a roll of her eyes, she stalked out, looking unhappy. Red eyes slowly drifted back to him, cold and nearly lifeless. 

“Where am I?” Zenyatta’s voice box crackled a little from misuse, and he wondered just how long he’d been out of commission for. Reaper snorted, shaking his head a little. 

“Home, and that’s all that matters. You were in a reboot cycle for three days, I was starting to believe her when she said you were a useless tin can.” There was a hint of fondness in Reaper’s voice that Zenyatta had to listen hard to hear, but it didn’t go unnoticed. He snorted, the sound coming out more as a click than anything. 

“Was the upgrade that data-intensive?” Then, after a pause, “My memory bank has been wiped clean up until this point. What exactly happened to me, Reaper?” Zenyatta carefully sat up, examining himself. The lights on his chassis glowed a dull red, and the mala around his neck mimicked it. Everything seemed to be in working order, but he couldn’t recall what would lead them to do a complete system reboot. 

“The cyborg from Overwatch got the drop on you, installed some sort of virus that took control of your systems. Even Sombra couldn’t figure it out.” There was a slight tilt to his voice that lead Zenyatta to believe that he wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he ignored it for now, not wanting to cause conflict. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, crossing his legs under him. 

“I see. In that case, then, I am glad to be home.” He paused, looking Reaper over. It was easy to miss if one didn’t know what they were looking for. Every once in awhile, when Reaper was solid long enough to catch a glimpse, Zenyatta could see a spattering of bullet holes in his side. Bullet holes that didn’t seem to be closing. Concern flooded his system and he moved to the edge of the bed, hesitantly reaching his hand towards Reaper. 

“You were shot. Yet you are not healing? Peculiar. May I?” He motioned towards the wound. If Reaper was shocked by his observance, he didn’t show it, instead concentrating on keeping that portion of his body in form long enough for Zenyatta to take a look. With a skilled hand, the omnic managed to coax the bullets out. When the tarry, black blood started to ooze out, Reaper finally lost his focus and started to phase in and out again. He was doing it to avoid the pain of being whole for too long, he realized. 

With a small sigh, Zenyatta shook his head, plucking one of the orbs out of orbit and whispering something to it. The ball started to glow with a shimmering red energy, and he gently pushed it towards Reaper. It latched onto him, imbuing the wraith with its energy. If Reaper’s muffled sigh was anything to go on, the effect was immediate and positive.

As his pain ebbed, his form solidified, only the outer edges blurring in and out of focus occasionally. Gradually, the wounds stopped bleeding and they started to knit themselves back together. Feeling minorly relieved, Zenyatta sat back on the bed again. After a brief pause, Reaper stood up, pulling his hood over his head. 

“Welcome home, Zenyatta.” He nodded his head before leaving, disappearing through the doorway and leaving Zenyatta to his own devices. Even though Reaper called this place his home, it didn't _feel_ quite like home. Something was...off, but whenever he tried to focus on it, the feeling disappeared. For now, he tucked those thoughts away, deciding to figure them out later, perhaps when he wasn't so confused. 

~*~

“Master! What-- _Zenyatta_! Stop! It is me, Genji, do you not remember? We have been looking for you for months and--” 

“Silence. I will not fall for your tricks again, cyborg,” Zenyatta hovered, one arm outstretched with two fingers pointing at genji, the other folded back by his head, lightly grazing one of his orbs. He had been warned that the cyborg and his team would try to play mind games, that that was how he got captured the first time. So far, he hadn't been shown any reason to mistrust Reaper’s judgement, so he believed him, completely forgetting those weird feelings from when he woke up. 

“What did they do to you?” Genji’s expression was nothing short of horrified as he took a step back, a hand resting on the smaller blade by his hip. Hurt and anger and fear mingled together in his expression, creating a terrifying cocktail that almost made Zenyatta hesitate. Almost. In one fluid motion, he hurled five of the orbs at Genji, watching as the other managed to block all but one, taking that one to the shoulder. He cried out, dropping his sword and gripping the area where the orb had struck. 

“They fixed whatever it was you did to me in the first place, Genji. Now run along, I do not wish to have to harm you.” Despite his growing unease with the members of Overwatch, Zenyatta found himself unable to fatally wound any of them. Reaper said it was because of his previous programming as a monk, and while he listened, he wasn’t so certain that was it. 

With one last painful glance, the ninja turned, scampering up and over the wall he had dropped down from. Left to his own devices, Zenyatta pushed the encounter out of his mind to go back to scanning the database he had tapped into. 

When Reaper appeared, he knew. He could feel it in the way the air shifted oh-so-subtly behind him, just enough for his sensors to pick up on it, and he could feel it in the way his body relaxed slightly, leaning back into a form that wasn’t even completely solidified yet. The familiar buzzing hum of nanotechnology filled him, coursing along his wires and curling playfully around the sensitive nodes that were not meant to be touched. 

“You did well, Zenyatta.” Reaper’s voice was a comfort at this point, something that soothed over any frayed wires that Zenyatta might have had. The omnic hummed and clicked a little, tilting his head to the side as cold lips pressed themselves against the wiring there. 

He expected Reaper to praise him and reward him, but he was not expecting the sudden surge of nanobots against his core. Despite his lack of need for oxygen, the omnic still gasped a little as his sensors were overstimulated. Pleasure spiked down along his spine and into the tips of his fingers, causing him to jolt and twitch a little. He wasn’t built for this, but this was not the first time that Reaper had done this.

“Perhaps we should focus on the mission? There will be plenty of time for other...activities...when we arrive back at the base.” Zenyatta offered, moving a few things around on the screen. He could feel Reaper’s brief spark of irritation, but it quickly fizzled out. 

“Very well. Hurry it up, we are leaving in thirty minutes -- with or without you.” He warned, drawing one more caress along Zenyatta’s spine before disappearing again. Alone again, Zenyatta started scanning through the files again. They were old Overwatch files. His only instructions were to grab the files for one Jesse McCree and one Genji Shimada. Reaper hadn’t said why, but those were his instructions. He was installing the files when a particular one caught his eye. 

>Gabriel Reyes_ 

That name sounded familiar. After doing a quick sweep to make sure that Reaper wasn’t in the area, Zenyatta opened the file, browsing it quickly. 

>Former Commander of Blackwatch_

>Suspect in Swiss HQ explosion_

>Status: Last known deceased alongside Jack Morrison_

>Possible Aliases: Reaper_

The last one caught his eye. Possible Aliases: Reaper. After a bit more digging, he found a file of photos and, upon scanning a few of them, felt his confusion grow. Take away the pasty grey skin and the ever-changing form, and Reaper looked almost exactly like this Gabriel fellow. 

_“They will try to trick you, monk. Don’t let their tricks deceive you._ ” 

Reaper’s words rang in his head. Perhaps this was clever manipulation? They somehow knew he was going to succeed, maybe. Closing out of the file, he was about to take the thumb drive and leave when the last file on the list caught his attention.

>Tekhartha Zenyatta_

He stared at it. Why would overwatch have a file on him? He hovered over it, debating on whether or not he wanted to see what was in the file.

“Zenyatta, we’re getting ready to leave.” Reaper’s voice filled his head and he jolted, making a split second decision to install the file into his own database before closing out of the terminal. He would have to block that section of his memory from Reaper’s access until he got the chance to browse the file. It still bothered him, that Overwatch would have a file on him.

Grabbing the flash drive, Zenyatta made his way to the rendezvous point, allowing Reaper to help him up into the hover craft. As the door closed behind him, the omnic swore he caught a brief flash of neon green scaling the building, and he was once again reminded of the file tucked in his memory bank. 

“Did you get the files?” The low growl pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at Reaper. He nodded, holding out the flash-drive.

“Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. Might I ask why you were interested in these particular files?” Zenyatta tilted his head, doubting he’d get an actual answer. 

“Let’s just say they owe me a favor.” He responded, taking the flash-drive and placing it in his pocket. The omnic hummed thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. 

“Fair enough, I suppose.” He chuckled, leaning back in his seat. 

“We’re taking the long way home. I suggest you get some rest.” Every once in awhile, Reaper showed a side of him that Zenyatta knew no one else got to see. It was a softer side, one that expressed his concern either verbally or physically. He didn’t get to see it often, but he cherished it when he did get to see it.

“Very well. You do the same, Reaper.” As Zenyatta slipped into a low-power mode, he saw Reaper get up, but he didn’t know where he went. 

~*~

“Reaper!” Zenyatta gasped, his lithe frame arching up off the bed as the low buzzing continued against his internal sensors. He could feel it vibrating all the way through his body, causing him writhe as he was overstimulated. Above him, Reaper had one hand curled loosely around his cock, stroking it in time with the pulsing. The wraith seemed almost lost; his head was tipped back, mouth slightly agape as he stared down at Zenyatta with a burning intensity. Concentrating on other things, he phased in and out of form, the nanites occasionally dispersing before coming back together. Each breath he puffed out was laced with ash and smoke and a moan, and Zenyatta could only watch. He was being held completely at Reaper’s will, any attempts to move resulting in a shock being sent through his system. 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been going at this, but he knew Reaper was getting close. His breathing grew more ragged, and his strokes and pulses grew uneven. With one final twist of the hand, Reaper’s body was arching, his release spilling from him as the nanobots buzzed against Zenyatta’s sensors with a bit more intensity. The omnic keened, his voicebox crackling and fizzing out as he was overloaded. His sensors shut down, giving him a chance to recuperate as he steadily came back online. When his sight came back, he was greeted with the sight of Reaper, fully formed and hunched over him, panting. 

“That never gets old.” He grunted, shifting to sit next to the omnic. Zenyatta hummed, reaching up to brush his fingers through Reaper’s hair, not minding the soot that clung to his hand afterwards. 

“I suppose that is a good thing.” The omnic murmured, moving to a sitting position. Reaper cradled his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder, starting to doze a little. The wraith didn’t require sleep, but Reaper had mentioned, at some point in time, that it was a luxury he wasn’t going to let go. As he dozed off, Zenyatta stared down at him, the file flashing in his memory again. 

_You might have fooled me in the beginning, Gabriel, but I will cease your suffering and return to where I belong._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this and, as always, you can find me on tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr: [Mo-mouse](http://mo-mouse.tumblr.com)  
> My OW Tumblr: [Elizarenot](http://elizarenot.tumblr.com)


End file.
